Descendance : La vengeance des Hérétiques
by kevin1901
Summary: Ils étaient les anges de l'Olympe, la fierté des Dieux. Mais aussi des enfants. Et des petits-enfants. Puis, ils sont devenus le cauchemar de l'Olympe et des Demis-Dieux. Les êtres les plus craints de l'histoire. Ceux qui ont tout détruits. Pourquoi ? Car ils ne pardonnent pas. Qui sont-ils ? Les Hérétiques. Mais auparavant, on les appelaient Harry, Aaron et Elijah.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je commence pour la première fois une fiction (une vrai c'est pas comme mes OS sur Nico). Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe. N'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews ça coute pas un rond. Une review égale un saucisson! (ca vaut le coup quand même...)**

* * *

 **Prologue : Le début de la fin**

Bizarrement, être les descendants direct des 7 héros ne les aidaient pas beaucoup dans leurs quête. Bon, la quête en elle-même était facile il faut l'avouer, récupérer un objet pour les Dieux (car ses grosses feignasses ne pouvaient pas bouger leurs culs...) n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Même s'ils ne savaient pas quel objet ils devaient ramener. Chiron leurs avait juste dis qu'ils le sauraient une fois à destination. Merci l'ami... Destination qui s'avérait être...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous fasse venir à Disneyland pour récupérer un n'objet dont on ne sait rien, mais qui EN PLUS, n'ai même pas pour nous !

-Tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ta grande gueule ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS TOI ?!

-Oh non s'il vous plait pas encore...

Il faut croire qu'être, en pleine nuit, dans un parc d'attraction ne détend pas les nerfs. Une petite présentation de notre trio s'impose :

Le premier à avoir pris la parole (ou à gueuler c'est selon) était Harry Jackson, 12 ans, fils de Percy et Annabeth Jackson. A pars ses yeux verts il ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère... Pareil pour les cheveux, même s'il les coiffait comme son père (donc il ne les coiffait pas)... Et même au niveaux du caractère c'était sa mère ! Bon il avait aussi héritait du coté un peu râleur/impulsif/con de son père... Mais quand même ! Son pauvre père n'avait aucune chance contre eux quand lui, sa mère ou les deux voulaient quelque chose, ils l'obtenaient. Pour les pouvoirs en revanche, là, papa pouvait être fier ! Il pouvait respirer sous l'eau, manipuler l'eau à un certain degré, parler avec les créatures marines et les chevaux. Mais là ou Percy était le plus fier, était qu'Harry réussissait là où lui échouait. Harry ne maitrisait peut-être pas hyper bien l'eau, en revanche, il était extrêmement doué pour les tremblements de terre ! La fois où il avait failli détruire sa maison car il avait frapper _un peu trop fort_ son réveil en était la preuve... Ses parents avaient juger préférable que ce soit eux qui le réveille. En revanche il était nul avec les armes... Mais genre _vraiment_ nul.

Celui qui lui avait répondu était Aaron Grace, 12 ans et toutes ses dents, fils de Jason et Piper Grace. Il était un parfait mélange des deux. Les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère, pour la couleur de peau et la morphologie de son père. Pareil pour le caractère tantôt sérieux et discipliner, tantôt rieur et terriblement honnête. Et pour les pouvoirs il maitrisait parfaitement l'enjôlement et pouvait utilisait un petit peu de foudre. Et il pouvait voler librement même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça (le vertige était contagieux de la famille...). Mais bon, il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec sa lance alors il n'y avait pas trop a s'en faire.

Et enfin le dernier pour la route, était Elijah Levesque, 13 ans, fils de Frank Zhang et d'Hazel Levesque. Il portait le nom de famille de sa mère car cela sonnait mieux avec son prénom (Elijah Zhang t'imagine ?). Il avait les yeux doré de sa mère... Et c'était tout, le reste il le tenait de son père même si, il était plus fin que lui. Au niveaux de la personnalité c'était tout sa mère bien qu'il est aussi héritait de la douceur de son père, tout du moins, dans une certaine mesure. Tant aux pouvoirs, alors là mes cocos vous allez êtres servies. Il maitrisait TOUT les pouvoirs de son père et TOUT les pouvoirs de sa mère. Plus le vol d'ombre que lui avait appris son oncle Nico. Et en plus il était doué avec la plupart des armes... Une vraie machine de guerre (c'est son papy Ares qui était content).

Toujours est-il qu'être une machine de guerre ne servait pas a grand chose pour trouver un truc dont on ne savait rien.

-On n'a retourner tout le parc bordel !

-On sait, on étaient là nous aussi.

Harry et Aaron se lanceront sans doutes toujours des pics dans la gueule, au grand désespoir d'Elijah qui c'était dit que ce serait le bon moment pour agir.

-On n'a cas prévenir Chiron qu'ont ne trouvent pas pour qu-

-MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE A TOI ?! ON EST PAS DES MINABLES BORDEL ON VA Y ARRIVER ! crièrent à l'unisson les 2 zigotots qui l'accompagnait.

Pour une fois, _une fois !,_ qu'ils étaient d'accord, c'était pour l'engueuler. Merci l'amitié...

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps mais _**Il**_ n'avait pas le temps pour tout ça. C'est pour cela qu' _ **Il**_ se propageât, discrètement, tout autour d' _eux_. _Eux_ qui furent des enfants innocents. _Eux_ qui plongeaient dans leurs cauchemars. _Eux_ qui _allaient_ vivre un cauchemar et des souffrances comme personne auparavant. _Eux_ qui allaient _devenir_ un cauchemar. _**Il**_ ferait d'eux sa meilleure arme. Parce qu' _ **Il**_ voulait la fin de l'Olympe. Et que le _**Chaos**_ n'attend pas.

 **Voila comment la Guerre de l'Olympe, contre ses enfants, commença.**

* * *

 **...REVIEWS !**


	2. Lutte et enlèvement

**Réponse aux reviews (il n'y en a qu'une à l'heure actuelle donc ça va aller vite):**

 **Laulink : MERCI ! Tu es la toute première personne à donner ton avis, qui en plus est positif ! Alors, franchement, merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas de romance tu peux me croire. En revanche, il est vrai que je préfère faire des chapitres relativement court car cela est plus facile pour moi.**

 **Donc c'est parti pour le Chapitre 1. GO!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Lutte et enlèvement**

Ils ne c'étaient aperçus de rien. Ils continuaient de s'engueuler pour leurs petite mission (car ce n'était même pas une quête) quand ils avaient sentis un changement dans l'atmosphère. Une atmosphère plus lourde. Plus dangereuse. Plus... malsaine. Et surtout, ils avaient sentis une puissance. Non. Quelque chose qui allait au delà du concept de puissance. Ils c'étaient regrouper en triangle, dos à dos, pour essayer de ce protéger mutuellement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! avait dit Harry.

-Tu crois qu'on le sait peut-être ?! lui avait répondu Aaron sur le même ton.

S'engueuler était leurs moyen pour ne pas trop paniquer.

-VOS GUEULES BORDEL ! avait hurler Elijah qui essayait, lui, de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce merdier.

Ils ne bougèrent toujours pas, ne voulant pas prendre de risques. Puis, ils aperçurent quelque chose. Difficile a distinguer dans la nuit noire, on apercevait désormais un brouillard opaque, très sombre, d'où des flashs rougeâtre semblaient être contenus. Il se déplaçait en cercle, et les entourait complètement désormais. Ils étaient terrifiés par ce qu'il voyaient. Ont leurs avaient apprit beaucoup de choses sur les créatures mythologiques, pour être sûr qu'ils puissent se défendre, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce à quoi ils auraient pût s'attendre. C'est à ce moment là que le brouillard se décida à parler.

 _-N'essayer même pas de vous enfuir._

Sa voix les cloua sur place. Ils n'avaient jamais entendus quelque chose de comparable. C'est comme si la puissance qui émaner de ce brouillard ce répercuter dans leurs chairs. Aaron tenta alors quelque chose...

-DÉGAGE ! **DÉGAGE DE LA !**

...Qui ce révéla inefficace. Même avec tout son pouvoir, cela ne servi à rien.

 _-Tu croyais vraiment que ton enjôlement allait me faire le moindre effets ?_

Sa voix semblait... amusée ? Harry, lui, voulait montrer à cette chose qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à lui, et à ses amis, s'en en payer les conséquences.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?!

Il s'élança vers la créature, avec en fond sonore les cris de ses amis, dans le but de lui offrir un coup de poing contenant la puissance d'un tremblement de terre. Dans ces moments là, son poing était envelopper d'une lumière blanche. Il frappa de toutes ses forces, mais il eu l'impression de frapper un mur invisible. Il recommença encore une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que le brouillard décide de l'envoyer valser près de ses amis, à l'aide d'une onde choc de couleur rouge.

- **HARRY !** crièrent-ils en allant voir s'il allait bien.

 _-Pas la peine de vous inquiétez. Je n'y suis pas aller fort._

Harry n'avait rien si ce n'était que son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'avait résister à son pouvoir. Même la grande Clarisse La Rue, connue pour être une guerrière qui équivalait à 1000 hommes, avait voler à 10 mètres quand il l'avait touchée ! Il se senti complètement inutile. A pars ça, il n'avait aucune habilité au combat, contrairement à Aaron et Elijah qui eux, pouvaient compter sur leurs maniements des armes. Son seul avantage était la stratégie guerrière que lui avait transmis sa mère. Sa mère... Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit là. Elle aurait su quoi faire, elle. _Pense comme elle, pense comme elle, pense comme elle..._ Cela tournait dans son esprit comme une litanie sans fin. Il lui fallait une idée, peut-être pas de la hauteur de celle de sa mère, mais une idée qui pourrait _vraiment_ les aider. L'enjôlement ? Non. Les tremblement de terre ? Non plus. Et le...

-Le vol d'ombre ! Utilise le vol d'ombre !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elijah pour attraper les mains de ses amis et de foncer vers la moindre obscurité pour s'échapper. Malheureusement, les flashs rouge s'intensifièrent pour ne laisser aucunes chances d'issue.

-Fonce lui d'sus ! lui dit Harry.

-Quoi ?! répondirent Aaron et Elijah.

-Mais t'es malade mon vieux ! renchérit Aaron

-Il est fait d'obscurité d'accord ?! Donc j'pense que ça marchera !

L'explication semblait logique et tenait la route.

-Harry, tu es sûr d- commença Elijah.

 **-RENTRE LUI DANS L'LARD BORDEL !** hurla Harry.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Elijah fonça dans le brouillard, pensant sans doute que cela marcherait. Le seul résultat fut qu'ils se prirent une déflagration d'énergie de plein fouet. Ils s'échouèrent sur le sol, incapable du moindres mouvements. Ils n'avaient jamais, _ô grand jamais_ , penser qu'ils seraient confronter à... A quoi au juste ? Ils ne le savaient même pas. Ils n'avaient aucunes idées de ce qu'était leurs ennemis. Ce fut Elijah qui trouva la force de parler.

-Vous... Vous êtes qu-quoi au juste ?

Sa voix était tellement faible qu'il pensa que personne ne l'avait entendu. Le brouillard s'élevait de plus en plus, pour finir par former un cône, qui ne laissait filtrer aucunes présences du monde extérieur. Le cône se mit a tournoyer, de plus en plus vite, et se resserra.

 _-Vous saurez bien assez tôt qui je suis. Le plus important concerne ce que vous allez faire pour moi après votre... formation._

La voix était satisfaite. Il avait réussit a avoir ces enfants. Cela avait été difficile de ce les procurer. Constamment entourait par leurs famille, par les Dieux ou encore mit en sécurité à la Colonie et à la Nouvelle-Rome. Ce soir là avait été sa seule véritable chance pour les capturer sans que les Dieux ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence sur Terre. Et il avait vu du potentiel chez eux. Tant de potentiel. Il ferait d'eux des merveilles de puissance.

Elijah, le seul encore conscient, se demandait comment les choses avait pu dégénérer à ce point pour lui et ses amis. En allant rendre service aux Dieux, il avait pensé qu'ils ne leurs arriveraient rien. Après tout, ils étaient leurs petits-fils. Ils devaient les aider n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_ Il se senti partir vers l'inconscience. Il fermât les yeux au moment où le brouillard s'abattait sur eux. Il eu tout de même le temps de se dire _" C'est comme ça que tout ce finit ?"_. Il aurait tant voulu avoir raison. Mais il avait tord. Ce n'était que le début. Le début de quelque chose qui allait bouleverser l'ordre établi. Le début de leurs calvaire.

* * *

 *** pars se planquer de peur d'avoir écrit un navet *... Une p'tite review please ?**


	3. Soirées et inquiétude parentale

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Laulink : Merci encore pour ta review, cela motive grandement pour continuer à écrire. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire, aussi bien à l'écrit que sur ordinateur. Je vais faire en sorte de m'améliorer.**

 **Bon... Je préfère prévenir direct, c'est sans doutes le dernier chapitre "léger" de l'histoire. Après, ben... Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.**

 **Sur ce, en avant pour le chapitre 2. GO !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Soirées et inquiétude parentale**

Chiron buvait une tasse de café quand Hermès déboula dans la Grande Maison. Il était en train de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment Harry, Aaron et Elijah n'étaient pas encore revenus. A vrai dire il s'inquiétait. Chiron les avait vus naître. Les avait vus grandir. Il les considérait comme ses petits-fils. Petits-fils par procuration, mais petits-fils quand même. Il se rappelait quand il les faisait monter sur lui, car ils voulaient faire un tour de dada. Les autres s'étaient bien foutu de lui. Le pire, c'était que les autres plus jeunes pensionnaires voulaient faire pareil. Il avait donc fallu dire stop à tout ça. "Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries" était son mot d'ordre désormais. Mais il se disait que leurs retards n'étaient sans doutes pas bien grave. Quand des gosses avaient un parc d'attractions pour eux seuls, c'est normal qu'ils en profitent. Mais en attendant, un Dieu venait de débarquer dans le salon. Un Dieu pas vraiment content d'être là, si vous vouliez son avis.

-Hermès ? Que faite vous ici ? demanda Chiron.

La présence d'un Dieu à la colonie était suffisamment rare pour permettre la question.

-Et bien en fait, je viens voir les p'tits jeunes qui devaient s'occuper de leurs missions.

Hermès avait l'air irrité d'être ici.

-Ils sont surement en route. Et puis vous savez, c'est à Disneyland que vous leurs avait dit d'allait. Il fallait si attendre.

Hermès, lui, arqua un sourcil.

-Cela fait plus de 5 heures qu'ils sont partis et ils ne nous ont pas amener ce que l'on désirait. J'ai dû y aller moi-même. Et vu que le petit Elijah maîtrise le vol d'ombre, cela aurait dû être rapide.

Chiron se disait que finalement il avait peut-être raison de s'inquiétait.

-Ils sont sans doutes en train de s'amuser. Après tout, qui n'a jamais rêver d'avoir un parc d'attractions pour lui tout seul ?

La question visait directement Hermès, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui retomba très vite.

-Le problème Chiron, c'est qu'ils ne sont plus là-bas. Quand les Dieux ont commencé à s'impatienter, ils m'ont dit d'y aller. Et je n'ai trouvé personne.

Le pouls de Chiron s'accéléra de manière considérable. S'ils étaient rentrés à la Colonie, Chiron l'aurait su tout de suite. Et s'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, leurs parents auraient appelé pour le prévenir. C'est à ce moment-là que Dionysos rentra dans le salon, habillé comme à son habitude d'un survêtement violet et de basket léopard. Un look qui tue vous aurez-t-il dit.

-Hermy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Le dénommé _"Hermy"_ lui balança une œillade meurtrière.

-Dionysos ? demanda Chiron. Pouvez-vous envoyé un message Iris aux Dieux s'il vous plait ? Et vous Hermès, aller chercher leurs familles.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les Dieux.

-Je crains le pire pour ces enfants. Dionysos, dite leurs qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave avec Harry, Aaron et Elijah. Je crois… Je crois qu'ils ont étaient enlever.

Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne discuta les ordres.

* * *

Annabeth était encore à son travail quand Hermès se téléporta devant-elle. Elle finissait les plans d'une maison pour des milliardaires qui lui demandaient la totale. Cinq étages, 18 chambres avec autant de salles de bains que de balcons, 4 salons différents, 4 salles à manger également différentes, 3 cuisines, piscines intérieurs et extérieurs ainsi qu'une salle de jeux. Elle devait vraiment faire une pause dans son boulot. D'ailleurs, avant qu'Harry ne parte en mission, ils s'étaient engueuler car il lui reprocher de ne jamais être à la maison. Et elle pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Même Percy le lui disait. Elle aimait juste un peu trop son boulot, c'est tout.

-Hermès ? demanda Annabeth

-On n'a pas le temps d'accord ? Juste… Suis moi, OK ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire oui qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

* * *

Percy lui s'occupait de leurs deuxième enfants, Elena. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux et de sa peau bronzée mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Pour le caractère, elle tenait définitivement de lui. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore développés pour déterminer de qui elle tenait. Et cette princesse de 4 ans ne comprenait pas qu'à 23 heures, elle devait être coucher depuis un moment déjà.

-Elena s'il te plait…

-Nan ! répondit la gamine. Pas avant de savoir !

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Percy

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et il comprit qu'il allait en baver.

-Comment on fait les bébés ?! dit-elle vraiment curieuse.

Percy s'étrangla avec sa salive. Mais merde, il avait convenu que ce serait Annabeth qui lui parlerait ! Pas qu'il refusait de participer à l'éducation de ses enfants, bien au contraire ! Mais il avait déjà essayé avec Harry et disons que ça ne c'était pas passer comme prévu…

 **Flashback**

 _Percy et Annabeth regardaient tranquillement la télé quand Harry, 5 ans à l'époque arriva dans le salon, et leurs demanda avec un grand naturel :_

 _-Comment on fait les bébés ?_

 _Ils se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient jamais convenu de ce qu'il lui dirait. Percy, se disant que c'était au père de répondre au fils, lui répondit :_

 _-Et bien… Tu vois, le papa il… Il met une graine dans le ventre de la maman et… Et après on attends 9 mois… Puis le bébé sort du ventre… Voilà._

 _C'était ce que sa mère lui avait donné comme explications, à l'époque. Il considérait que c'était la meilleure à donner aux enfants. Mais s'il avait su il aurait laissé faire Annabeth, car…_

 _-Tu me la montre ?_

 _-Te monter quoi ? dit-il vraiment perplexe._

 _Il était pourtant sûr que son explication tenait la route. Non ?_

 _-Ben la graine ! Je veux la voir moi !_

 _Percy était sûr que sa mâchoire ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas. Et Annabeth, elle, riait de manière hystérique. Traitresse ! Mais le pire c'est qu'Harry ne s'est pas arrêtait là._

 _-J'veux dire, elle est comment la graine ? Elle est plutôt grosse ou petite ?_

 _-Hé !_

 _Annabeth était sûr que les flics allaient débouler pour tapage tellement elle riait fort. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'Harry pose ce genre de question. Après tout, en tant que petit-fils d'Athéna, c'était normal qu'il désire tout connaitre. Ajouter à ça un Percy rouge de gêne et clairement vexé dans son orgueil de male, et vous obtenait un fou rire exceptionnel._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir quand tu seras plus grand. D'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix d'où des rires continuait de fusés._

 _Harry n'insistât pas, Percy bouda, et Annabeth se calma au bout de 20 minutes._

 **Fin du Flashback**

-Euh… commença Percy.

Une lumière blanche apparu dans le salon, interrompant Percy dans son début d'explication. Alors qu'il allait dégainer Turbulence, Hermès sortit de la lumière. Il pensera à le remercier pour lui avoir éviter une nouvelle humiliation.

-Prends ta môme avec toi et suis-moi. Harry a besoin d'toi.

Aussitôt dit au aussitôt fait, il prit Elena dans ses bras et fonça avec Hermès.

* * *

Hermès arriva devant Jason et Piper, alors qu'ils faisaient… des choses réprouver par la morale catholique. Plus gênant tu meurs.

 **-HAAAAAAA !** hurla Piper.

 **-OH PUTAIN !** crièrent à l'unisson Jason et Hermès.

Hermès se retourna pendant que le couple se rhabilla. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il verrait son demi-frère et sa femme en pleins ébats. Mais dans le fond, il ne le regrettait pas. Hermès gardait un beau souvenir de la fois où lui et les autres Dieux, avaient vus Aphrodite et Arès, entièrement nus, dans le lit de la Déesse. Et il pouvait affirmer sans problème que Piper était digne de sa mère.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI BORDEL ?! demanda Piper.

Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'une soirée en amoureux, il fallait qu'un Dieu décide de les faire chier.

-Heu… ça concerne Aaron alors… si vous pouviez vous dépêchez de venir avec moi.

Jason décida qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de commencer une dispute, et attrapa la main de Piper pour rejoindre Hermès. Avant de disparaitre vers la Colonie, il capta le regard d'Hermès. Regard qui disait _"Désolé mon pote"_. Il pouvait l'être désolé…

* * *

Par chance, Hazel et Franck avaient, ce soir-là, invitaient à diner Nico, Léo et Calypso.

-C'était vraiment délicieux Hazel ! commenta Calypso.

-C'est clair ! renchérit Léo.

-Vous savez, commença Hazel, Frank m'a beaucoup aidé pour le repas.

Celui-ci affichait désormais de belles rougeurs.

-Dommage que Will ne soit pas là, dit Nico, il aurait adoré.

Will était de garde à l'hôpital ce soir-là.

-C'est ça d'être en couple avec un médecin, commentât Hazel.

-Et puis, ajouta Léo, je suppose que ça n'te dérange pas de jouer les patients avec lui. Je me trompe ?

Nico aurait pu faire concurrence avec le Saint-Emilion qu'il venait de boire, tellement il rougissait. Léo resterait un petit pervers jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais décomplexait par le vin qu'il avait bu, il se permis une petite confidence.

-Si tu savais à quel point, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Léo s'étrangla avec sa salive, Hazel avait l'air offusquée (elle détestait parler de sexe, surtout à table), Frank devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et Calypso explosa de rire.

-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir tout savoir ! lui dit-elle.

-Merde alors ! dit-il. Vous faites vraiment des jeux d'rôles ?!

Il était vraiment curieux maintenant.

-Il faut bien que sa blouse serve à quelque chose, confia Nico.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne en étant sobre.

-On pourrait arrêter de parler de la vie sexuelle de mon frère s'il vous plait ?

Elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en écouter plus. Heureusement-ou malheureusement-Hermès arriva à ce moment-là. Sur la table. Les pieds en plein dans les restes de gâteaux.

-Ma forêt-noire ! s'exclama Frank.

-Il faudrait vraiment que j'améliore mes entrées, commenta Hermès.

Tous avaient eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

-Bon c'est bien que vous soyez là vous aussi, dit-il en pointant Nico, Léo et Calypso du doigt. Je pense que ça va vous intéressez.

Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse faire un commentaire, il les emmena avec lui.

* * *

-C-Comment ça…enlevés ?

Tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Maison. Annabeth, Percy qui tenait toujours Elena dans ses bras, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Léo, Calypso. Grover les avaient rejoints aussi vite que possible. Chiron se tenait devant eux, dans son fauteuil roulant, le visage grave. Hermès, lui, était repartit sur l'Olympe. Tous se tenaient droits et fiers malgré ce qu'on leurs avaient annoncer. Seul leurs yeux brillant de l'armes trahissait leurs peines et leurs colères.

-Pour faire simple, débuta Chiron, quand les Dieux en ont eu assez d'attendre, ils ont envoyé Hermès sur Terre. Et celui-ci n'a trouvait personne dans le parc. Pensant qu'ils étaient rentrés bredouille à la Colonie, il est venu me voir pour en parler. Mais n'étant pas ici, et pensant que s'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, vous nous auriez avertis, j'ai demandé à Hermès de vous amener et à Dionysos d'avertir les Dieux.

C'est à ce moment que Dionysos entra dans la pièce et attira de ce fait tous les regards.

-Alors ? demandèrent les parents.

-Zeus est actuellement en train de fouillé le ciel et d'observé la Terre depuis celui-ci. Poséidon, lui, retourne les 7 mers et Hadès surveille les Enfers en espérant ne pas les voir arriver. Tout du moins, reprit-il, ne pas les voir arriver morts.

-Et les autres ? demanda Nico.

-Les autres ? dit Monsieur D. Ne compter pas trop sur eux. Peut-être qu'Athéna et Aphrodite essaieront 2 ou 3 trucs, mais c'est tout. Arès tape actuellement un scandale sur l'Olympe mais il ne se bougera pas pour les chercher. Quant aux autres, je suis forcé de l'admettre, ils s'en foutent. Ils ont vu disparaitre trop de héros ou futur héros pour s'en préoccuper.

Cette déclaration fit pâlir les personnes présentes. Même Dionysos avait l'air mal. Lui-même ne serait pas dans un meilleur état si ses enfants étaient dans cette situation.

-Alors, commença Jason, c'est tout ? On ne peut pas espérer plus d'aide venant de leurs pars ?! IL SE FOUTENT COMPLÈTEMENT DE LEURS PETITS ENFANTS ?!

C'était rare de voir s'énerver Jason. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à électrifier la pièce.

 **-JASON !** cria Piper.

Il se calma instantanément. Piper détestait utiliser l'enjôlement sur son mari, mais au vus de la situation ils se devaient de rester calme et concentrer.

-De toute manière, dit Léo, on ne va pas rester là à attendre.

-On les cherchera partout sur le globe, renchérit Frank.

-Et même ailleurs, complétât Nico.

Elena, que son père tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage, posa une question qui fit se tendre toutes les personne présentes :

-Il est où Harry ?

-Quelque pars mon ange, dit Percy en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais on va le chercher moi, maman et les autres d'accord ?

Celle-ci haussa la tête. Percy la serra encore plus fort. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait une promesse en l'air en disant cela. Mais ils allaient y arriver. Tous ensemble, ils les retrouveraient, pas vrai ? _Pas vrai ?_

* * *

 **Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt fier de moi. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit. 2000 mots. Maintenant... REVIEWS !**


	4. 4 ans plus-tard

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **liv : Content que tu aimes et oui je continu :)**

 **Laulink : Merci pour les compliments sur mon style d'écriture et pour le bon courage :)**

 **missteyla : La suite c'est maintenant ( sans déconner) ! Et non je ne l'ai pas abandonné même si cela doit me prendre 20 ans ( mais on va éviter de prendre autant de temps ) !**

 **Merci également aux personnes qui ont follows l'histoire.**

 **DESOLE ! Vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps ! J'ai honte mais honte… Mais il y a plusieurs raisons à ça :**

 **-Je savais ce que je voulais pour les prochains chapitre… Mais pas pour celui-là !**

 **-Je savais ce que je voulais faire… Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Ce qui est super frustrant !**

 **-J'ai eu une PS4 à noël ! Alors si vous avez trouvé le temps long, allez péter la gueule à SONY !**

 **-Mais la principale raison de tous ce retard est la dépression. Cela fait 4 ans maintenant que je suis dépressif. Je refuse d'entrer dans les détails car vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, mais il faut que vous compreniez que parfois je n'ai tout simplement pas l'envie, ni même la force d'écrire. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Sûr ce, je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira. Prêts ? GO !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : 4 ans plus-tard...**

4 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'Harry, Aaron et Elijah avaient disparus. Et cela faisait également 4 ans que la vie des parents avait explosé.

* * *

Percy et Annabeth. Annabeth et Percy. LE couple parfait aux yeux de tous. Toujours tendres. Toujours drôles. Avec de belles carrières professionnels, Annabeth étant devenue architecte et Percy chercheur en fonds marins. Et avec 2 beaux enfants. Oui, pour beaucoup Percy et Annabeth étaient le couple parfait. Toujours tendres. Toujours drôles. Toujours amoureux…

-QUOI ENCORE ?!

-JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIT ?! Cria Percy.

-AU TRAVAIL !

-JUSQU'A 2 HEURS DU MATIN ?!

-OUI ET ALORS ?! Rétorqua Annabeth.

-ET ALORS ?! ET ALORS ?! TU NE PENSE PAS QUE TA FAMILLE PASSE EN PRIORITE ?!

-EXCUSE MOI MAIS IL FAUT BIEN QUE L'UN DE NOUS 2 TRAVAILLE SI L'ON VEUT VIVRE !

-J'AI ARRETER DE TRAVAILLER POUR M'OCCUPER D'ELENA ! TU TE SOUVIENS DE TA FILLE AU MOINS ?! Insinua perfidement Percy.

-NE T'AVISE PAS DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS UNE MAUVAISE MERE !

-TU N'ES PAS UNE MAUVAISE MERE ! T'ES UNE MERE ABSENTE, C'EST PIRE !

-NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT…

Et cela va continuer comme quasiment chaque jour. Encore. Habituée à cela, Elena retourna dans sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à entendre ça. Depuis 4 ans que ses parents se déchiraient. Depuis que son grand-frère n'était plus là. Grand-frère qu'elle a fini par haïr. Aux yeux d'Elena, tous ses malheurs, toutes ses peines et toute sa colère était la faute d'Harry. S'il n'avait pas disparu, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Mieux, s'il n'avait jamais _existé_ , rien ne serait arriver. Elle aurait été la princesse de ses parents, leur petite merveille. Mais Harry avait existé. Tout cela était réel. Et c'est sur une haine toujours grandissante qu'elle s'endormit, oubliant pendant quelques temps ce qu'était devenu sa vie…

* * *

Jason et Piper, eux, avaient réussi par miracle à conserver un certain équilibre. Le miracle s'appelait l'enjôlement. Piper ne voulait pas croire que leur fils ne reviendrait pas. Elle s'accrochait. Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne chose si cela ne tournait pas à l'obsession. Au réveil, elle allait refaire le lit qu'elle avait défais le soir précèdent. Lors des repas, elle mettait toujours une troisième assiette qu'elle remplissait un peu car Aaron avait toujours eu un petit appétit. Elle allait également acheter des vêtements pour garçons de 16 ans, qu'elle installait dans le dressing. Et Jason, lui, n'osait pas la contredire. Car l'enjôlement de Piper était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir. Il voulait espérait, _tellement espérait_ , qu'un jour son fils lui revienne. Qu'il puisse à nouveau serrait son bébé dans ses bras. Alors il ne disait rien, espérait toujours et attendait continuellement…

* * *

Hazel et Frank s'étaient soutenus durant cette épreuve. Pendant longtemps. Avant d'arrêter. Ils étaient devenus trop différents. Frank s'était résigner. Il considérait que son fils ne reviendrait pas. Pour lui, il était plus facile de penser qu'il était mort et qu'il ne le retrouvera pas. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui pensait de cette manière. Mais Hazel était celle qui avait le plus changer. Oubliée la petite romaine. Oubliée la femme aimante. Oubliée l'amie complice. Et surtout, oubliée celle qui culpabilisait de se battre ou de tuer. Dorénavant, Hazel était connue comme étant une guerrière plus que sanguinaire. Une tueuse. Mais surtout un bourreau. Elle faisait passer sa peine et sa douleur dans les combats. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une réputation dans le monde mythologique. Personne ne voulait l'affronter. Son nom suffisait à faire trembler une armée. Mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle aimait ça. Enfaite, elle désirait surtout qu'un ennemi lui dise une information. Une piste. N'importe quoi du moment que cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver son fils. Car beaucoup oubliés le fait que la violence, la rage et l'ardeur qu'elle avait sur le champ de bataille, venait de la douleur d'une mère. Une mère qui voulait venger son enfant…

* * *

Nico avait cherché, sans doute plus que n'importe qui, son neveu. N'allez pas croire qu'il ne se souciait pas d'Harry et de Aaron ! Mais il avait l'intime conviction que s'il arrivait à trouver Elijah, il trouverait aussi les deux autres. Alors il avait fouillé la Terre de fond en comble, n'omettant aucun pays ni aucune hypothèse. En vain. Nico cru devenir fou quand il comprit qu'ils n'étaient tout bonnement pas sur Terre. Et le problème était là. S'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre, où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Heureusement pour lui, il avait Will. Son Will qui l'avait soutenu pendant cette épreuve. Car Will avait bien compris que Nico considérait Elijah comme l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. C'était d'ailleurs leur grande blessure. Ils ne pouvaient pas adopter d'enfants demi-dieux car le parent divin n'accepterait jamais que son enfant ne le considère pas comme tel. Et un enfant humain n'était clairement pas envisageable au vue de leurs vies. Alors quand Elijah était arriver, Nico avait sauter sur l'occasion pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Pour des gouter, des après-midi entrainements et surtout pour des soirées films/pizzas/pop-corn où, généralement, Elijah rester dormir à la maison. Et si Will était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait avoir aussi mal que Nico de la perte d'Elijah…

* * *

Léo culpabilisait. Il se sentait mal d'aller bien. Bien sûr, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensé aux enfants. Il était même le parrain de Aaron. Et bien sûr, il avait aussi de son côté fait le maximum pour les retrouver. Mais comme à chaque fois, cela n'avait rien donner. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se rendrait compte que ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de voir ce que leur bande était devenue. Elle avait littéralement explosé. Percy et Annabeth était devenus un vieux couple qui se détestaient. Piper s'enfonçait dans son délire, et Jason hésitait à faire comme elle. Frank avait en quelque sorte fait le deuil de son fils. Hazel était devenue une guerrière vengeresse et sadique. Nico était retombé en dépression, comme après la mort de Bianca. Et lui essayait de sauver les apparences. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait tomber le masque avec sa femme. Calypso. Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il tenait plus à Calypso, que Calypso à lui. Mais il avait tort. Car elle lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau de tous les temps. Elle avait fait l'impensable. Ce que personne d'autres avant elle n'avait osé faire. Elle avait renoncé à son immortalité pour lui. Calypso était à ce jour la seule personne immortelle de naissance à avoir renoncé à son statut par amour envers un mortel. Il en avait pleuré ce jour-là. Alors oui, il culpabilisait d'être heureux avec elle. Mais à ses yeux, cela était un faible prix à payer pour le bonheur…

* * *

Chiron se tenait sur le porche de la Grande Maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Certes, il savait qu'être immortel s'accompagnait d'inconvénients. Le plus dur étant de voir les personnes aimées mourir et de rester sur Terre inlassablement. Mais **merde !** Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir aussi mal un jour. Pourtant il savait que sa douleur n'était rien en comparaison de celle des parents. Mais le mal, _le vide_ , était là. Chiron souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la tension de son corps. Demain aurait lieu la réunion mensuelle entre lui et les familles. Même s'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau, ils insistaient pour qu'elle est lieu. Chiron avait le ventre noué d'angoisse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si le _"quelque chose"_ serait bon ou mauvais…

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre un Dieu ou une Déesse mourra ! :o Selon vous qui passera à la casserole ? Faites vos jeux ! Et maintenant... REVIEWS !**


	5. Théâtre de sang

**Bon... Je sait qu'il sait fait attendre mais il est là ! Et j'avoue en être fière, plus de 4765 mots en tout ! "Fait péter le champagne"**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il y à des scène choquantes !**

 **Et je tiens également à remercier ceux et celles qui viennent me lire !**

 **Sur ce : GO !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Théâtre de sang**

Seul leurs ombres se reflétant sur la neige prouvait leurs existences aux yeux du monde. Leurs pas, pourtant extrêmement rapides, étaient parfaitement silencieux. Leurs corps fendaient l'air sans même les ralentir. Les animaux aux alentours s'éloignaient en sentant leurs présences. Seul les loups ne les craignaient pas. Ils avaient l'habitude de les accompagner, lors de leurs missions. Depuis plusieurs millénaires à dire vrai.

Puis d'un même mouvement, comme un seul homme, le groupe s'arrêtât dans une clairière enneigée. En tête se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ une douzaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, à la peau pale et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace. Pour une personne extérieure, malgré son charisme, elle aurait juste été une fille de plus. Mais ses yeux prouvaient le contraire. Il y avait en eux une expérience qu'aucune fille de 12 ans ne pouvait avoir. Ni même une femme de 90 ans. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que ses yeux étaient sans âge.

-Nous allons-nous arrêter ici pour le moment et nous reprendrons la route dans une heure, dit-elle d'une voix forte mais agréable à l'oreille. D'accord ?

-Oui Dame Artémis ! Répondirent la douzaine de jeunes filles l'accompagnant.

En moins de 5 minutes, les tantes furent montées, les gamelles pour les loups remplies et les Chasseresses s'installèrent pour un repos bien mérité. Mais l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas envie de se mêlait aux autres. Elle se tenait légèrement à l'écart du groupe, plus proche de la forêt que du campement. Elle était différente des autres. De par son apparence pour commencer. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient courts, ébouriffés et agrémenter d'une mèche bleue électrique. Son T-shirt était noir et porté l'inscription " _Fuck Barbie"_. Son jeans était également noir avec des déchirures et des chaussures de randonnés noire venait compléter sa tenue. Seul sa veste argentée montrait son appartenance au groupe.

Thalia se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour elle d'avoir rejoint les Chasseresses. A une époque, elle y avait trouvé le bonheur et la stabilité dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Artémis représentait pour elle la mère qu'elle avait toujours désirée. Elle tenait d'ailleurs bien plus à Artémis qu'à Zeus, son père biologique. Et les autres Chasseresses étaient pour elle des sœurs et des amies fidèles. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs, si Zoé avait ressenti cette sérénité au cours de son existence. Pour beaucoup, elle et Zoé étaient assez semblable dans leurs manières de faire, principalement au combat. Thalia appréciait la comparaison avec l'ancienne lieutenante, mais elle voulait leurs dire qu'ils avaient tords. Elle et Zoé étaient différentes, très différentes. Zoé avait fait une meilleure lieutenante qu'elle. Pour la simple raison que Zoé n'avait aucuns liens extérieurs au groupe. Sa famille, ses amies et ses connaissances ne se résumaient qu'à Artémis et aux Chasseresses. Mais pas Thalia. Thalia avait des amis à l'extérieur. Percy, Annabeth-qu'elle considérait comme une petite sœur- et Grover. Et Thalia avait une famille. Jason, son petit frère, restait à ses yeux la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Piper, sa belle-sœur par alliance, était une femme absolument incroyable. Et puis il y avait Aaron.

Thalia n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. Même à l'époque où Luke était en vie, elle s'était imaginer en couple avec lui, avoir une maison à eux et pourquoi pas se marier. Mais pas d'enfants. Le désir n'avait jamais été là. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle adorait Aaron. Elle avait été là pour sa naissance. Pour tous ses anniversaires. Elle était la tante _Rock N Roll_ que tout le monde voulait. Alors quand elle avait reçu un message Iris, montrant un Jason en larmes, lui disant qu'Aaron était porté disparu et la suppliant de les aidés, elle avait fait son possible.

Thalia lâcha un rire amer. Son possible ? Il avait été bien limité. Quand elle avait parlé de la situation à Artémis, celle-ci lui donna uniquement un mois. Un mois, seule de son coté, pour les retrouvés. Autant dire que cela ne servit à rien. Elle avait pensé que la Déesse sensée protégeait les enfants serait beaucoup plus indulgente, surtout que dans le lot il y avait le neveu de sa lieutenante et le fils de Percy. Quelle conne de pensait ça. C'étaient peut-être des enfants, mais aux yeux d'Artémis, ils étaient avant tout des garçons. Et jamais Artémis ne perdrait son temps avec ce qu'elle considérait comme des êtres inférieurs.

Et Thalia s'en voulait. Elle avait eu le courage de se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait eu le courage d'être prête à le refaire alors qu'elle était adolescente. Elle avait eu le courage de se battre à mort avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait eu le courage de participer à deux guerres. Mais le courage de tout abandonner pour l'espoir de sauver sa famille ? Non. Pas si elle n'était pas sûr que cela servirait à quelque-chose.

Une voix la tira de ses sombres pensées :

-Tu pense à quoi ?

Elle releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage d'Alice, la dernière recrue.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Demanda t'elle, un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne le voulait.

-Tu as l'air triste, rétorqua la plus jeune.

 _"Cela va faire 4 ans que j'ai l'air triste, tu sais."_ pensa Thalia.

-Rien d'important, répondit Thalia.

 _" Menteuse "_.

-Au faite, dit Thalia, où est Artémis ?

-Elle est partie faire un tour des horizons. Voir s'il y a des pistes pour le monstre tu vois ?

-Ok.

-T'es pas du genre bavarde.

-Je ne l'es jamais était.

Ou comment clore une discussion qui vous emmerde, par Thalia Grace.

Le monstre. Artémis les avait prévenues qu'elles allaient vers l'inconnu. Même la Déesse n'avait rien senti de comparable au cours de sa vie. Et Thalia voyait bien que cela effrayé Artémis. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas connaitre son adversaire. _"Cela sera une première pour tout le monde "_ , pensa Thalia.

Alors qu'elle allait fumer une cigarette-une habitude prise il y a quelques années déjà- elle remarqua que les loups n'avaient pas l'air bien. Certains grognaient en direction du chemin qu'elles avaient prises, tandis que d'autres couinaient de peur et avaient leurs oreilles aplatis sur leurs têtes.

Thalia réagit au quart de tour :

-Chasseresses ! En position !

Aussitôt, Thalia au centre, elles se positionnaient en demi-cercle vers ce qui semblait faire peur aux loups. Et Thalia n'en menait pas large, car il en fallait beaucoup pour effrayait des êtres ayant déjà combattu des monstres mythologiques.

Thalia entendit alors un son, très léger mais pourtant mélodieux. En se concentrant suffisamment, elle parvint à deviner un rire. Un rire quasi-enfantin. Puis un bruit plus fort submergea le rire, quelque chose de plus synchronisé. Elle devina que la personne-ou la chose-tapait dans ses mains.

Alors leur ennemi se mit à parler :

-Wow ! Tout ça juste pour moi ? Franchement, il ne fallait pas !

La voix appartenait à un homme peut-être dans la vingtaine, mais le ton de sa voix rappelait plus celle d'un enfant.

Elles ne purent se posaient plus de questions que leur adversaire sortit des bois, et s'exposa aux yeux de tous.

C'était un jeune homme qui ne pouvait dépasser les vingt ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment coiffés en de légers pics sur le haut de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant constamment entre le bleu, le vert et parfois même l'améthyste. Sa peau était légèrement tannée, surement dû à un métissage.

Ses vêtements se composaient d'un chemise rouge, cintrée, largement entrouverte sur un torse finement musclé et dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'en dessous des coudes. Son pantalon était un jean, bleu et enduit tellement moulant qu'il avait l'air greffé a même la peau et dont deux chaines en fers pendaient du côté droit. Des boots en cuir noires venait finaliser la tenue.

Mais ce qui retenait vraiment l'attention était son visage. Thalia avait vu Apollon en personne et celui-ci était considérait comme le plus beau de tous les hommes. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait vu un homme aussi beau que celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ses traits de visage étaient fins, nets et délicats tout en restant masculin. Sa structure faciale était d'une harmonie absolument parfaite et sa peau ne présentait aucunes imperfections.

Les Chasseresses ne devaient pas trouvées un homme beau, mais personne ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Ce jeune homme était probablement le plus bel être qui soit.

-Je ne pensais pas vous faire un tel effet, vous savez.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cria une fille du groupe.

-Ce n'est pas beau d'mentir ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-STOP ! Hurla Thalia.

Tous se turent et attendirent qu'elle s'exprime après son coup d'éclats. Thalia avait une folle envie de se massé les tempes pour prévenir du mal de tête, qui à coup sûr, n'allait pas tarder. Mais avant tout…

-Qui est tu ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix n'admettant aucun refus.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Un sourire moqueur et clairement supérieur.

-Allons, commença-t-il, tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas. Je suis déçu. Vraiment je pensais t'avoir manqué _tata_.

Il fit glisser son index sous son œil, comme pour essuyer une larme.

Thalia, elle, était pétrifier. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était vraiment son neveu ? Elle ne pensait même pas le revoir un jour, et surtout pas dans ces conditions.

-Aaron ? Demanda Thalia d'une voix hésitante.

- **BINGO !**

Toutes sursautèrent face au cri de joie d'Aaron. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs une petite danse, pour exprimer son contentement. Thalia, perplexe, observait le… le… spectacle de son neveu ? Elle n'était vraiment pas préparée à ça. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir les autres Chasseresses pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient.

A savoir : _"Ton neveu est complètement taré"._

-Aaron, reprit Thalia, où était tu ? Et où son-

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! S'écria t'il en agitant un doigt en l'air. Pas de ça avec moi ! Non, ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Et la première d'entre elles est celle-ci.

Aaron pris une inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

-Que faite vous ici, jeunes filles ?

-Nous sommes à la poursuite d'un monstre.

Toutes les Chasseresses se retournèrent vers celle qui avait parlée, prêtes à l'engueuler, mais elles se turent face au visage de celle-ci. Elle semblait en transe, complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Sentiment accentuer par ses yeux tellement voilés qu'ils semblaient opaques.

Aaron, lui, était amusé.

-Un monstre, dis-tu ? Déclara t'il en pouffant de rire. Je suppose que je vais devoir remercier Elijah pour ça.

Thalia se tourna vers lui.

-Aaron, dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais il faut prévenir tes parents.

-Hum… **NAN !** J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Aaron regarda Thalia dans les yeux et celle-ci su que cela allait dégénérer.

-Vas t'assoir à la bordure des arbres. Tu ne bougeras pas. Aucuns sons ne franchira tes lèvres. Et surtout, surtout, tu observeras tout. _Ce. Qui. Ce. Passera._

Et c'est sous les regards éberluer de ses camarades que Thalia exécuta les ordres d'Aaron. Et même si celle-ci ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni parler, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser, les yeux sur le futur combat. Elle remarqua par ailleurs, que les loups, pourtant des animaux d'une extrême loyauté, c'étaient enfouis.

Une Chasseresse arma son arc et mit Aaron en joue.

-Je me fous de savoir qui tu es. Et je me fous également de savoir ce qui a pu t'arriver. Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment arrêter tes conneries et dégager d'ici ! C'est clair ?!

 _"S'il te plait Aaron, fait ce qu'elle te dit."_ pensa Thalia.

Aaron se frotta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Thalia espérait vraiment qu'Aaron se barre d'ici car il n'avait aucunes chances de s'en sortir vivant. Et elle refusait catégoriquement d'être celle qui annoncerait le décès à son frère.

Aaron frappa dans ses mains, un tantinet plus sérieux. Bien qu'il n'avait plus l'air de savoir ce qu'était le sérieux.

-Alors, commença-t-il, tu penses sincèrement que je ne suis pas de taille à vous affronter.

-Parfaitement, répondit la Chasseresse.

-Sans compter qu'Artémis n'ai pas loin, renchérit une autre fille.

 _"Merde ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là !"_ pensa Thalia, de plus en plus paniquée.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'impressionnait Aaron. Au contraire, celui-ci souriait de plus en plus.

-Vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Artémis mettra environ 2 minutes et 30 secondes pour revenir ici.

Les Chasseresses se regardèrent, pas sûr du tout de la réponse adéquate.

-Et alors ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles.

Le sourire d'Aaron ressemblait maintenant à celui du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

-Alors c'est largement suffisant pour tuer 11 petites pucelles dans votre genre.

-COMMENT OSE TU ?! Hurla l'une d'entre elles.

 _"Aaron, pitié, arrête tes conneries et barre toi !"_

La Chasseresse le tenant en joue semblait prête à lâché son arc pour aller lui crever les yeux.

-Et, débuta Aaron, je vais commencer par…

Il pointa son index sur la Chasseresse qui semblait être la plus jeune.

-… ** _TOI !_**

Aussitôt, une lumière rouge apparue suivi d'un bruit rappelant une déchirure. Toutes les Chasseresses regardèrent leur sœur s'effondrer, tandis qu'un trou béant trônait à la place de son cœur. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit, tant l'attaque avait été rapide.

La Chasseresse le tenant en joue tira avec un hurlement de rage. Mais Aaron attrapa la flèche au vol et la lança vers elle. Un craquement se fit entendre, tandis qu'Aaron riait en voyant la Chasseresse tombée, la flèche plantée dans son crâne.

Alors que les Chasseresses sortaient leurs armes, Aaron apparu juste en face de deux d'entre elles, les paumes de ses mains devant leurs ventres. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, la foudre transperça leurs corps qui finirent par prendre feu.

Thalia regardait la mise à mort de ses sœurs d'armes avec des yeux horrifiés, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un pourrait vaincre seul les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Elle ne pensait même pas que qui que ce soit aurait l'audace de venir les défier. Elles étaient reconnues pour leurs forces, leurs courages et leurs ténacités. Il aurait fallu être fou pour vouloir les affronter.

 _"Mais c'est ce qu'il est, tu sais ? Ton neveu, ton petit Aaron, est fou."_

Thalia reprit ses esprits quand du sang gicla sur son visage. Il ne restait désormais que deux Chasseresse encore en vie. L'une d'entre elles fonça vers Aaron, épée à la main, et essayer de lui trancher la tête. Mais celui-ci esquiva le coup en s'accroupissant et en profita pour enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de la Chasseresse. Puis, toujours avec le sourire, retira d'un mouvement sec son bras révélant aux yeux du monde le cœur encore légèrement palpitant de celle-ci. La Chasseresse s'écroula au sol comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

Thalia réalisa que la dernière Chasseresse encore debout était Alice. Celle-ci, en pleurs, tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle tomba à genoux tandis qu'Aaron s'avançait vers elle, recouvert du sang de ses défuntes sœurs. Arrivait devant de la Chasseresse, il leva son bras à mi-hauteur, sa main à plat, et d'un mouvement assuré lui trancha la gorge. Elle tomba, son corps s'enfonçant dans la neige. Mais alors qu'elle attendait la mort, Aaron appuya fortement son pied sur la plaie.

-Tu ne croyais pas avoir une mort sans douleur, tout de même ?

Thalia regarda Alice se débattre dans un vain instinct de survie. Elle essayait de se dégager des deux mains, sans aucun succès. Elle mourut étouffée par son propre sang, le regard douloureux tourné vers les étoiles, avec pour dernières paroles un gargouillement des plus horrible à entendre.

Aaron lui s'amusait comme un fou.

- **HA ! HA ! HA !** Je leurs avait dit que cela était suffisant pour moi ! Est-ce qu'elles m'ont écouté ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et bien devine quoi, tata ?

Il planta de nouveaux son regard dans celui de Thalia.

-Elles ont bien faits. Car cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne mettais pas autant éclater !

Et il se remit à rire. Thalia ne savait pas si le diable exister mais elle était sûr qu'il ressemblerait à son neveu, avec tout ce sang tapissant ses vêtements, son rire de dément et ses yeux de malade. Car on pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la folie de son être derrière sa fausse attitude enfantine. Mais le pire pour Thalia était que malgré ça, Aaron restait scandaleusement magnifique. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs arrêtait de rire, son regard désormais tourné vers la bordure des arbres. Il se tourna un instant vers elle pour lui murmurait : _"Elle arrive."_

Et à peine son regard de nouveaux tourné vers la forêt qu'Artémis en sortit, le souffle court. La lueur paniquée dans ses yeux disparue pour faire place à l'horreur face à la scène qui s'offrit à elle.

Ses Chasseresses autrefois fortes, courageuses et quasi-animales ne se résumaient désormais plus qu'à des corps sans vies pour la plupart. Certaines d'entre elles avaient étaient brulées tandis que d'autres n'étaient plus que des amas de chairs et d'os. Artémis avait toujours chérie ses Chasseresses. Ayant fait vœux de chasteté éternelle, celle-ci considérait ces jeunes filles comme ses propres enfants. Elle avait désormais une nette idée de la douleur d'une mère qui perdait le fruit de ses entrailles.

Elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle étonnant. Sa lieutenante était assise a même le sol, le visage ensanglanté et baigné de larmes avec à ses côtés un jeune homme qui ne devait même pas être majeur. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était lui le responsable de ce massacre.

-Pourquoi ?

Thalia frissonna en entendant la voix de sa Déesse. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler d'une voix aussi froide et haineuse.

- **POURQUOI ?!** Dit-elle en s'époumonant.

-Parce qu'elles le méritaient, voilà pourquoi !

Artémis était outrée d'une telle réponse.

-Mes Chasseresses ne t'avait rien fait ! C'est même la première fois que je te vois !

-Et la dernière, je peux te l'assurer.

Artémis tourna cette fois ci son regard vers Thalia.

-Et toi ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?!

 _"Je rêve ou elle est en train de m'engueuler là ?!"_

-Elle ne peux rien faire, expliqua Aaron. Je l'ai enjôlé.

Artémis le regarda d'un œil nouveau avant de réaliser qui il était.

-Tu es le fils de Jason et Piper Grace.

- **Yep !**

Thalia appréhender beaucoup la suite des évènements. Car Aaron ne pouvait pas battre Artémis, cela était impossible. Celle-ci avait une expression rageuse sur le visage, la mâchoire serrée au maximum.

-Tu vas… Tu vas…

Puis dans un cri de colère, elle prit l'apparence d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années recouvert d'une armure grec. Elle avait dans chaque main une épée argenté de presque un mètre de longueur. Thalia les reconnue aussitôt comme étant celles qu'Artémis avait utilisé contre le Titan Atlas.

- **Tu vas payer pour ça !**

-Je t'attends ma belle !

Et c'est avec un hurlement de rage, le visage douloureux et en pleurs qu'Artémis se lança dans le combat.

Malgré la violence évidente du combat, Thalia trouvait que cela ressemblait à une danse. Artémis et Aaron étaient tous deux d'une grande vitesse et d'une grande agilité. Artémis sautait, attaquait, feintait mais Aaron répondait en esquivant chaque assaut de la Déesse que ce soit en s'accroupissant, en glissant ou en virevoltant autour d'elle. Même si Thalia reconnaissait qu'il fallait avoir un haut niveau pour pouvoir combattre Artémis, elle se devait d'admettre que sa Déesse, pour une fois, se battait mal. Artémis se laissait guidait par sa rage ce qui, certes, lui donnait plus d'ardeur au combat, mais qui en contrepartie lui faisait perdre sa précision. Elle frappait aveuglément sa même réfléchir au préalable à la meilleure manière de se battre. Alors qu'Aaron, lui, était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et de la meilleure manière de la faire. Celui-ci décida que cela avait assez duré, car il envoya une vague de foudre sur la Déesse, qui se retrouva propulser sur une dizaine de mètres.

-Je te tiens !

Aussitôt, des ronces entièrement rouges apparurent et attrapèrent Artémis par ses bras et ses jambes. Les ronces se nouèrent autours de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, avant de profondément s'infiltraient dans sa chair, n'hésitant pas à s'enroulaient autour des os et les broyer. Artémis serra les dents du plus fort qu'elle put face à la douleur, tandis que les ronces la soulevaient à dix centimètres de sol. Elle savait pourquoi il la maintenait dans cette position. Outre le fait qu'elle était à sa merci, la douleur était également beaucoup plus présente. Aaron la regardait, toutes traces d'humour disparues, le visage dure et haineux.

-Dis-moi Artémis, dit-il, te souviens-tu de Kallisto ?

Artémis ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier celle qui fût pendants longtemps sa Chasseresse préférée ainsi qu'une grande amie.

-Je vais tout de même raconter l'histoire pour ma tante, commença t'il en tournant son visage vers Thalia, Kallisto était une Chasseresse, la favorite même. Elle était également la meilleure amie de ta Déesse et sans doute la plus fidèle à Artémis. Jusque-là, tout a l'air génial pas vrai ?

Il reporta son regard vers la Déesse, une expression de dégout s'imprimant sur ses traits.

-Mais Kallisto était également très belle. Et Zeus, ce chien, est aller la voir alors qu'elle se trouvait au bord d'un lac. Il avait pris l'apparence d'Artémis pour l'approcher et il commença à la séduire. Celle-ci, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa Déesse agissait de la sorte lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Zeus se montra alors face à elle. Celle-ci refusa avec ardeur les avances de celui-ci. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, tata ? Il la violée.

Thalia eu un frisson de dégout en apprenant ça. Elle savait que son père pouvait se montrait violent pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de commettre un acte aussi ignoble.

-Kallisto cacha ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là, aussi bien aux Chasseresses qu'à Artémis. Mais elle était enceinte, et arriva un moment où elle ne pouvait plus garder le secret. Et tu sais ce qu'Artémis a fait en l'apprenant ?

Thalia avait une bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

-Aller Artémis. Dis-lui. Dis-lui comment tu as réagi en apprenant que ton père l'avait violée.

Mais celle-ci gardait la bouche close.

-Très bien, alors je vais le faire pour toi. Elle l'a chassée, bannie à jamais des Chasseresses ! Dis-moi Artémis, est tu fière de toi ? Est tu fière d'avoir bannie une Chasseresse qui ne le méritait pas ? **Est tu fière d'avoir fait ça à ton amie ?!**

Artémis ravala ses larmes. Non, elle n'était absolument pas fière d'elle. Oui, elle aurait voulu que les choses se passe autrement. Mais…

-Je… Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

- _ **Mensonges !**_ Hurla t'il.

Thalia eu des sueurs froides face au visage de son neveu. La haine et le dégout se mélangeait pour former une expression des plus effrayantes.

-Tu avais le choix ! Tu pouvais décider de la garder auprès de toi ! Tu pouvais décider de t'en prendre à Zeus ! Mais à la place, tu la bannie ! Lui disant que cela était de sa faute ! Mais tu sais quoi ?! Rien de cela n'était de sa faute ! **En lui disant ça, tu as été aussi ignoble que le bâtard qui la violée !**

Aaron avait la respiration hachée d'avoir autant crié. Il souffla, puis avec un regard de pur sadisme, fit apparaitre d'autres ronces. Celles-ci se mouvaient plus lentement que les autres et s'enroulait entres elles pour former une espèce de cône. Celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Artémis.

-Vois-tu, Kallisto ne méritait pas le sort qu'elle a subie. Toi en revanche, tu mérites chaque seconde de ton tourment.

Thalia était horrifiée, car elle avait bien compris ce qui allait se produire. Au même titre qu'Artémis, si l'on se fiait à ses vaines tentatives pour s'échapper. Les ronces étaient désormais immobiles, au niveau de l'entre-jambes de la Déesse éternellement vierge.

 _"Il ne le fera pas… Il n'osera tout de même pas…"_

Mais le hurlement de douleur pur d'Artémis lui donna la réponse.

Les ronces se mouvaient en va-et-vient, n'hésitant pas à tourner sur elles-mêmes pour être sûr de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Mais tous savaient que les vrais dégâts attendu par Aaron étaient psychologique. Thalia était terrorisait par ce qu'elle voyait. Aaron avait été aussi loin que le sadisme le permettait.

Artémis, elle, hurlait à la mort en se tordant de douleur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de comparable à ça. Mais plus que tout elle se sentait salie au plus profond de son être. La honte, accentuait par le discourt d'Aaron et par les regards posaient sur elle, se gravée au fer rouge au plus profond de son âme. Elle sentait que peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se laverait, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle changerait d'apparence et que peu importe les efforts qu'elle fournirait pour oublier, cette sensation indescriptible de honte, de haine et de dégout de soi ne partirait jamais totalement.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elles l'avaient pénétré, les ronces sortirent d'un mouvement sec, laissant le sang et la chair s'écoulaient de ce qui fut son intimité bafouée. Aaron s'approcha alors d'elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tu sais ce que cela fait désormais. Tu sais ce que Kallisto a ressentie, ce que toutes les victimes ressentent. Mais je refuse d'avoir de la pitié pour toi.

Il transperça de sa main droite le ventre de la Déesse, la faisant davantage souffrir encore. Alors, le bras d'Aaron se mit à grésiller de foudre, une foudre rouge.

-Adieu, Déesse de la Chasse.

Le ciel tonna comme jamais Thalia ne l'avait entendu, puis une véritable décharge de foudre surgit d'Aaron, montant jusqu'au ciel, et Artémis, avec un dernier cri de douleur, se fit littéralement désintégrer face à la puissance monstrueuse de l'attaque.

La Terre continuait de trembler, le ciel, lui, se calma peu à peu, tandis qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère encore fumant à l'emplacement de la Déesse. Quelques grains de poussières argentée voltigeant dans les airs, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de la Déesse Artémis.

Aaron était toujours au même endroit, stoïque. Il ressemblait à une macabre œuvre-d 'art, celle qui sont dérangeante à regarder car malsaine, mais en même temps tellement hypnotique que l'on ne peut détourner le regard. Puis sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, se mit à rire en s'approchant de Thalia.

-Tu dois reconnaitre que j'ai un certain talent dans le spectacle ! Je dois tenir sa de mon grand-père, sans doute.

Thalia elle était choquée à vie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. En moins d'une heure, elle avait retrouvé son neveu, celui-ci à massacrait les Chasseresses, tué sa Déesse, en a ri et la forçait à regarder. Et elle sentait que la folie la guettait, elle aussi.

 _"Un rêve… C'est juste un rêve…"_

Aaron se baissât à son niveau et lui embrassa le front, comme pour montrer son affection, puis, il se releva.

-Je m'suis bien amusé avec ces pucelles ! Franchement, ce que j'ai fait c'est du grand art !

Et il se remit à rire avec encore plus d'hystérie qu'autrefois. Si la folie avait besoin d'une représentation, Aaron en serait le modèle adéquate. Il prit alors le visage de Thalia en coupe, et lui dit :

-Il est temps que j'me casse de là. Mais, s'il te plait, rend moi un service.

Thalia se sentait partir.

-Dis bonjour à maman et papa de ma part, tu veux ?

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que l'obscurité ne prenne possession d'elle.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs ne l'oublié pas... REVIEWS !**


	6. Froid comme la glace

**Réponses aux riviews :**

 **Le Lychanthrope : Merci ! Sérieux, ton commentaire ma fait gonfler le cœur de bonheur, tant il était adorable ! Et je suis ravi que ce que j'écrit te plaise !**

 **Alors, je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour le sortir, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliquer, parfois quand ça veut pas, et bien ça veut pas !**

 **Et je sais que vous allez me détester, car il y a plus de questions que de réponses ( Il n'y a même, aucunes réponses !) ! Mais il est un peu plus longs !**

 **Sur ce, comme d'habitude : GO !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Froid comme la glace**

 _ **"**_ _Vous pensez pas qu'il faudrait la réveiller ?"_

 _"Mais comment elle est arrivée là ?"_

 _"Vous pensez qu'elle va bien ?"_

 _"C'est vraiment Thalia, cette femme ?"_

Ces voix semblaient lointaines pour Thalia. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, perdue dans une mer d'obscurité. Ses sens étaient engourdis. Et elle se sentait faible, comme si la moindre bourrasque de vent allait l'éparpiller aux quatre coins du globe. Elle se raccrocha aux voix, seuls liens avec le monde extérieur. Enfin, elle espérait que ce soit le monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son oncle Hadès, les rares fois où elle l'avait vu lui avait suffi. Et c'est au prix de nombreux efforts, et d'une nouvelle migraine, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une lumière, provoquant immédiatement la fermeture de ses paupières. _Putain ça fait mal !_ Pensa-t-elle. La deuxième tentative fut concluante. Elle distinguait des formes floues ainsi que des couleurs. Il lui fallut une minute pour que sa vision s'adapte complètement, révélant ainsi l'intérieur de la Grande Maison. Qui n'avait pas changer d'ailleurs. La même tête de léopard accrocher au mur, les mêmes fauteuils, la même table… Tout était à l'identique, pareil à ses souvenirs.

-Thalia ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et vit toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Percy et Annabeth se tenaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, contrairement à Jason et Piper qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme toujours. Hazel et Frank étaient assis sur des fauteuils l'un à côtés de l'autre, mais sans se regardés, un peu comme s'ils avaient été forcer d'être proches. Will était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, Nico sur ses genoux. Cela ne l'étonna pas davantage car elle savait que Will était du genre _"câlin"_. Chiron était au centre de la pièce, le visage grave et anxieux et à ses côtés se tenait Dionysos. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés, comme après une nuit blanche et ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Thalia ? Répéta Annabeth.

Elle regarda Annabeth.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je dirais que… J'ai connue mieux.

Avec difficulté, Thalia arriva à se lever, bien qu'elle eût l'impression que la pièce tournait. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'exprimer, elle croisa son reflet dans un des miroirs de la pièce et le choc failli la faire tomber.

La femme qui se tenait devant elle avait largement dépassée la quarantaine. Les racines de ses cheveux étaient grisâtres, le noir auparavant sombre comme les ailes d'un corbeau étaient délavées et une mèche d'un bleue terne se distinguait du reste de la chevelure. Le visage, bien que toujours beau, avait désormais quelques rides aux coins des yeux et de la bouche. Sa peau semblait également fatiguée, surtout sous les yeux d'où des cernes profondément ancrés avaient pris place.

Aussi dur la réalité pouvait être, Thalia ne pouvait qu'admettre la triste vérité. La femme se présentant devant-elle n'était rien d'autre qu'elle-même.

Voyant que Thalia restait fixée sur son reflet, Dionysos pris les choses en mains.

-Gamine.

Le ton était suffisamment menaçant pour que celle-ci oublie le miroir et se concentre sur le Dieu.

-Hier soir, aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, il s'est passait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'aucuns Dieux n'aurait pu un jour imaginer. Et je veux… Non, _j'exige_ que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, grommela Jason.

Le Dieu se retourna vers le fils de Jupiter, son pouvoir Divin irradiant de tous les pores de son être.

- _"Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif "_ tu dis ? Artémis est morte ! Son trône à voler en éclats ! L'une des nôtres s'est faite tuer et j'exige de savoir ce qu'il c'est passer !

Mais Thalia n'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en masse, plus puissants, plus sombres et plus horribles. Les images d'abords, sanglantes, écœurantes, vomitives presque tant elles étaient insoutenables. Puis les sons, les cris de guerres des défuntes Chasseresses, les hurlements de douleurs, les pleurs d'agonies d'Alice. Et le rire. Ce putain de rire de dément qu'Aaron n'avait pas arrêté de pousser, preuve de son sadisme et de sa joie macabre de tuer. Et enfin les sentiments apparurent. _Choc_ , dû à l'apparition de son neveu. _Stress_ , quand elle avait senti la situation dégénérer. _Douleur_ , quand elle avait vu ses sœurs d'armes tomber les unes après les autres. _Fascination_ , de voir Aaron aussi joyeux, à l'aise et magnifique dans un bain de sang, de chairs et de tripes qu'il avait lui-même créer. _Colère_ , de ne pouvoir rien faire et qu'Artémis l'accuse de passivité. _Horreur_ , d'assister à la torture et mise à mort de celle qui fut sa mère de substitution. _Peur_ , d'Aaron s'approchant d'elle avec le sourire, elle qui ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni détourner le regard. _Folie…_

 _La folie…_ Cette chose lui paraissait beaucoup moins effrayante désormais. Au contraire même, cela lui semblait très attrayant maintenant. Cette entité qui avait à coups sûr pris possession de son neveu ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir Aaron pour s'en apercevoir. Celui-ci resplendissait désormais dans une joyeuseté macabre, laissant libre cours à ses instincts les plus primaire, et il en était heureux. Elle se dit qu'elle adorerait être comme lui, être _heureuse_ comme lui. Elle venait à espérait que la folie la trouverait et que, comme une vieille amie, celle-ci lui tendrait la main. Et alors, draper de ce nouveau sentiment si… _Libérateur_ , elle vivrait enfin pour la première fois, elle se sentirait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais était. Et elle serait toujours heureuse. Car voir de la beauté et du bon dans le plus horrible, n'est-ce pas là toute la magie de la folie ?

Et tandis que Thalia sombrait, Dionysos s'arrêta dans sa colère pour se tournait dans la direction de la fille de Zeus. Il lui semblait que quelque chose se tramait avec elle, en elle, quelque chose de familier. Et il comprit.

-Elle devient folle, murmura t'il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hazel.

-Elle devient folle, répéta-t-il à haute voix.

Jason vit rouge.

-De quel droit vous permettez-vous de traiter ma sœur de folle !

-Je suis certes le Dieu de la fête, du vin et j'en passe mais je suis également le Dieu de la folie, contra Dionysos. Je reconnais la folie, je la sens.

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-Mais si tu ne me crois pas, ajouta-t-il, regarde-la et dis-moi ce que tu en pense.

Jason se tourna alors vers sa sœur et son visage se décomposa.

Celle-ci, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, s'était assise à même le sol et se balançait sur elle-même. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, les frottant, les agrippant et les tirant. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague, déconnecter de toutes réalités. Et sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace laissant parfois échapper des mots : _"Folie" … "Liberté " … "Aaron "…_

Tous les Demi-Dieux et Chiron sursautèrent face au dernier mot. _Aaron._

-Elle a bien dit…, commença Frank.

-… Aaron, finit Piper.

Jason et Piper se mirent à genoux, face à Thalia. Piper, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, saisit le menton de sa belle-sœur pour lui relever le visage.

-Tu as vu Aaron ? Demanda Piper, des sanglots de joie dans la voix.

Thalia mit un certain pour de réagir, avant de pointer le couple du doigt.

-Il… Il vous dit bonjour.

Jason cru que son cœur allait exploser tant il était heureux. Son bébé était en vie ! Il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et le protéger comme il aurait dû…

Dionysos interrompit ce moment en se raclant la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous.

-Je suis le seul ici à penser qu'il y a un problème ?

-Quel problème ? Demanda Piper.

Piper commençait à en avoir marre de ce Dieu qui brisait leurs bonheurs renouvelés.

-Il a raison, appuya Annabeth. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Thalia serait dans un état pareil si la rencontre c'était bien passer.

-S'en compter le faîte que Thalia rencontre Aaron le soir où Artémis et le reste des Chasseresses meurent, renchérit Nico.

L'atmosphère s'était grandement refroidie aux furs et à mesures des paroles échangeaient.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, demanda Jason.

Sa voix était devenue menaçante. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Ce fut finalement Chiron qui répondit.

-Peut-être… Et je dis bien peut-être… Qu'Aaron à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Les paroles de trop avaient été prononcer et ils n'en faillèrent pas plus aux parents pour exploser.

-Aaron ne ferait jamais ça ! hurla Jason.

-Et puis de toute façon, continua Piper, il n'aurait jamais la force nécessaire pour tuer une Déesse !

L'ambiance était lourde, chacun campant sur ses positions.

-Il y a un moyen de savoir ce qu'il c'est passer, dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna face à Rachel qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le vent secouant sa chevelure de feu.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Percy.

Rachel s'avança jusqu'à être derrière Thalia, toujours assise sur le sol.

-Nous allons tous voir ce qu'il s'est réellement passer cette nuit.

-D'où tu sais faire ce genre de chose ? Demanda Percy.

Rachel se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir vus vos pouvoirs augmenter, tu sais.

Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur les tempes de Thalia. Aussitôt, Thalia s'immobilisa et se détendit, paraissant presque endormie. Les yeux de Rachel se mirent à blanchir, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils blanchissaient, un vent se levait dans la pièce, tourbillonnant autour des deux femmes. Rachel ouvrit la bouche et une fumée verte et opaque en sortit, se mettant à se mouvoir et à s'élevait jusqu'à former un large cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Et c'est devant les yeux à la fois ébahis et attentifs des personnes présentent que le centre du cercle se mit à dévoiler la dernière nuit d'Artémis.

Ils virent les Chasseresses, Artémis en tête du groupe, sondaient la forêt. Elles se mouvaient de manière animale, esquivant les arbres et touchant à peine la neige. Elles finir leurs courses sur une clairière enneigée où elles se posèrent. Artémis partit faire un tour des horizons. Puis d'un même ensemble, elles se regroupèrent en demi-cercle face à l'entrée de la clairière tandis qu'un jeune homme en sortait. _Aaron._

Jason et Piper ne purent retenir un sanglot en voyant leur fils. Mais c'est surtout sa beauté qui l'est marqua. Ils avaient toujours su qu'Aaron deviendrait un bel homme, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses parents, mais là. Cela dépassait ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Tous virent une discussion s'engageait entre les Chasseresses et Aaron, qui avait l'air explosive. Thalia alla s'asseoir à l'écart du groupe, puis le massacre commença.

Jason et Piper regardèrent horrifier leur fils, leur bébé, tuer à tour de bras ces jeunes filles. Aaron avait toujours été le fils parfait. Il était doux, d'une politesse irréprochable, d'un humour ravageur et d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Il ne jugeait jamais personne, estimant que chacun pouvait réagir différemment face à une situation. Bien sûr, il était aussi capricieux, influençable et orgueilleux. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu penser qu'il deviendrait… _Comme ça !_

Si les parents d'Aaron étaient perdus dans leurs horreurs, les autres se posaient une question : _"Comment a-t-il réussi à faire ça ?"_

Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Très peu de Demi-Dieux auraient pu faire cela, et ils doutaient fortement qu'Aaron est pu avoir de telles capacités à son âge. Même eux, à 16 ans, n'auraient pas pu faire preuve d'une telle puissance.

Puis vint le moment du combat contre Artémis et Dionysos ne put s'empêchait d'espérer vainement que cela se termine autrement, qu'Artémis gagne ce combat. Mais les espoirs ne peuvent changer le passé et le destin d'Artémis se termina de la même manière. Dans la douleur, la honte et l'horreur.

La fumée reprit sa couleur d'origine et se remit à se mouvoir pour retourner à l'intérieur de Rachel, celle-ci reprenant peu à peu possession d'elle-même, tandis que Thalia resta assoupit.

Tous furent silencieux pendant un bon moment, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce fut finalement Piper qui brisa le silence.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jason.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglot.

-Piper, dit Nico.

Il se leva et alla se mettre à genoux devant les parents, dont les visages n'exprimaient rien d'autre que l'incompréhension.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, commença-t-il, personne ne le sait. Mais je vous promets une chose. C'est que chacun d'entre nous veut le découvrir et que nous ferons notre possible pour le savoir.

Il n'ajouta pas ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Il ne dit pas qu'ils pensaient tous qu'Aaron avait perdu la raison, il n'ajouta pas non plus qu'il risquait le Tartare pour ce qu'il avait fait et surtout il garda pour lui son inquiétude. Car si Aaron était devenu une espèce de sociopathe en puissance, il doutait fortement que Harry et Elijah est finit autrement.

Un fracas interrompit les pensées de tous, suivit par des cris et des bruits de course. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, montrant un jeune garçon en tenue d'entrainement.

-Ils faut que vous veniez ! Tout de suite !

-Petit, commença Dionysos, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ?

-Mais l'arbre est en feu !

-Quel arbre ? Demanda Frank

-Celui qui protège la Colonie !

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Avec un regard d'entente, les Demi-Dieux et Chiron se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte Jason se tourna vers le Dieu.

-Vous occupez-vous de soigner ma sœur !

-Et pourquoi, je te pris ?

-Je n'suis pas sûr que vous apprécierez ce que je vous ferai dans le cas contraire.

Même dans son arrogance, Dionysos savait qu'il prendrait cher s'il n'obéissait pas. Le regard du Dieu suffit à convaincre Jason.

* * *

Percy courrait vers la fumée provenant de feu, tout en contournant la plupart des pensionnaires. A mesure qu'il avançait il entendit différentes phrases venant de toutes parts, comme des :

 _"On est vas tous mourir !"_

 _"Mais c'est quoi c'bordel !"_

 _"On est attaqué par Jack Frost !"_

 _"Mais… C'est Harry !"_

Percy cru que son cœur avait arrêter de battre. Son fils était là, à moins de 50 mètres de lui !

-Laissez passer ! Dégagez d'là !

Il n'hésitât pas à bousculer certains pensionnaires et à jouer des coudes pour arriver à destination. Mais Percy avait oublié une chose, pourtant évidente. Si Aaron avait changé, c'était transformé en ce fou furieux, alors Harry aussi était changé. Juste d'une autre manière. Et c'est en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui qu'il s'en rendit compte.

La première chose qu'il vit fut l'arbre de Thalia, rongé par les flammes. Celles-ci s'infiltraient dans l'écorce, ravageant le seul moyen de protection de la Colonie. Mais le pire n'était pas dans le fait que l'arbre brulait, mais ce qui le brulait. Car les flammes rongeant l'un des symboles des Demi-Dieux étaient d'un vert flamboyant. Du feu grec.

Au sol, se trouvait deux cadavres d'ont les têtes avaient littéralement éclaté. Ce n'étaient que deux pensionnaires qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Leurs sangs tapissaient l'herbe fraiche, la colorant d'un rouge carmin, qui s'écoulait de leurs corps. Des morceaux de cranes, d'yeux -Percy supposait que c'était cela- et de cerveaux étaient parsemés aux alentours. Il du retenir la bile qui montait dans sa gorge face à la violence de la mise à mort. Et au milieu de cette vision d'horreur, tournait face à l'arbre, se tenait son fils, Harry.

Il était habillé très simplement, n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'une paire de Converse noires, un jean également noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt bleu marine à manche longue. Son visage illuminé par la lueur vert des flammes, d'ont les traits étaient autrefois tellement semblables à ceux d'Annabeth, s'était affirmé, se faisant plus droit, plus dur, tout en conservant une légère touche enfantine. Mais le détail qui interpella Percy fut la couleur de ses cheveux.

 _Blanc._ Ses cheveux auparavant d'un blond californien, rappelant des millions de fils d'or se mouvant à leurs guises, avait fait place à une chevelure intégralement blanche, comparable à la neige la plus pure, qui encadrait son visage en de délicates mèches.

-Harry ? Demanda Percy. Tu te souviens d'moi ?

Et pendant un instant, Percy y cru. Il crut sincèrement qu'Harry allait lui sautait dans les bras, en lui disant un truc du genre : _"Tu m'as manqué !"_ ou encore _"T'inquiète, c'est une blague ! Ils sont pas morts !"_. Mais ce n'était que de vains espoirs.

Harry tourna son visage de manière à le regardé dans les yeux, et le sang de Percy gela.

 _Glaçant_. Voilà le terme exact pour désignait les yeux d'Harry. Le vert autrefois identique à celui de Percy, et qui faisait sa fierté, était aujourd'hui délavé, comme vide de vie, ne laissant que des orbes froides et calculatrice.

- _Percy Jackson_ , dit-il.

Le souffle de Percy se bloqua. Harry ne l'avait pas appelé _"Papa"_ , avec cette touche habituelle de chaleur et de joie dans la voix. Non, il avait utilisé son nom, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire inconnu, personne d'important dans sa vie. Pire encore, il l'avait dit d'une voix aussi froide que ses yeux, comme s'il… Ne ressentait rien. Comme si le fait de revoir son père après quatre années de disparition ne l'affectait absolument pas.

L'agitation régnait en maitre sur la Colonie, chacun voulant voir le fils disparu qui dès son retour, se positionnait en ennemie des Demi-Dieux. Pourtant, cela n'affectait absolument pas Harry. Celui-ci se contentait d'observé les pensionnaires s'agitaient avec un profond désintérêt, ne montrant aucunes émotions sur son visage, restant perpétuellement de marbre. Tout le monde attendait avec appréhension la suite des événements, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Ce fut finalement Hazel qui s'en occupa.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda avec froideur, nullement intimidé par son épée, où par le fait qu'elle était épaulée par une armée de pensionnaires.

-Où est mon fils ?

Sa voix était impérieuse, dangereuse, au point que la plupart reculèrent de peur. Elle en avait assez. Assez de ne pas savoir où était son fils qui, manifestement, était toujours en vie. Assez de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions et interrogations qui avait fleuris dans son esprit, à mesure que les années s'écoulaient. Assez de cette douleur, lancinante, étouffante, de ce creux qui la rongeait, la bouffait, tant cela était invivable. Toutes ses réponses se trouvaient en face d'elle, et il était or de questions qu'elle ne les obtienne pas.

-Harry !

Harry mis à part, tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir arrivait Léo Valdez. Léo était occupé dans le Bunker 9, réparant, construisant, créant, laissant ses mains exprimait la magie qu'elles possédaient, en compagnie de Calypso. Elle se montrait extrêmement créative en mécanique, permettant à Léo de voir les choses sous un angle neuf. Mais malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, il était or de questions de la laissez venir sur un potentiel champ de bataille, c'est pourquoi elle était consignée à l'intérieur du Bunker pendant qu'une crise se déroulait à la Colonie.

En voyant Harry, la première chose que pensa Léo fut : _"Les problèmes sont enfin réglés !"_. Malheureusement pour lui, la vue des cadavres lui prouva le contraire. Même sans être le plus intelligent des Demi-Dieux, Léo avait instantanément compris qui en était l'auteur. Et Léo fit une chose stupide, insensé au vu de la situation. Il chercha à faire de l'humour.

-Sympa l'nouveau look ! Un peu punk sur les bords, mais pourquoi pas !

Pour une fois, Léo ne s'étonna pas d'avoir fait un bide.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Percy, avec une très légère interrogation dans le regard.

-La laissera-tu me faire du mal ? Demanda t'il.

-Pardon ?

Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Hazel. La laissera-tu me faire du mal ?

Percy regarda Hazel. Celle-ci avait un regard de fauve, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'attaquer. Son corps tout entier était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir, à déchiqueter sa proie. Sa main droite serrait le manche de son épée, parer à la dégainer. Percy l'avait déjà vu sur le champ de bataille, après la disparition d'Elijah. Il savait de quoi elle était capable, il avait vu sa fureur en action, faisant passer les Arès pour de vulgaires enfants de cœur. Elle était sans aucune pitié pour ses ennemis. Mais là, l'ennemi d'Hazel était son fils. C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucuns remords à s'interposait face à son amie.

-Tu ne le touchera pas, lui dit-il.

-Il sait où est Elijah, dit Hazel.

-Quand bien même, poursuivit-il, il est or de questions que tu lui fasses le moindre mal.

-Cela fait 4 ans Percy ! Hurla-t-elle. 4 ans que j'attends en vain des réponses, un indice, n'importe quoi qui me permette de retrouver mon fils ! Je ne laisserai pas cette occasion me passez sous l'nez !

Hazel dégaina sa sparta. Percy dégaina Turbulence.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Un combat entre deux des sept de la prophétie, cela semblait à peine croyable. Et ils savaient tous que le combat se terminerait par la mort.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Annabeth.

Bien qu'attentif aux paroles d'Annabeth, aucuns des deux ne bougea.

-Vous n'voyez pas que c'est ce qu'il veut !

Et cela parut clair dans l'esprit de chacun. Harry voulait la discorde dans leur rang. Il savait pertinemment que son père ferait tout pour le protéger, et qu'au vu de sa puissance, Hazel ne l'aurait pas emporté. Ce qui aurait conduit Nico à vouloir tuer Percy pour venger sa sœur, vengeance accentuée par la mort de Bianca, il y a de cela des années. Et Frank, malgré tous leurs désaccords, n'aurait jamais permis que la mort de sa femme ne soit pas vengée. Ce qui aurait conduit Annabeth à se battre à mort. Jason, Piper, Léo, Will, cela aurait forçait tout le monde à s'engageaient dans une lutte mortelle, chacun devant choisir son camp. Les Demi-Dieux se seraient exterminer d'eux-mêmes.

C'était bas et vicieux.

C'était brillant et digne d'Athéna.

Harry regarda sa mère, toujours avec le même regard désintéresser.

-Je vois que la méthode douce ne fonctionnera pas.

Annabeth failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Son fils considérait un bain de sang comme une _"méthode douce"_ ! Elle n'osait imaginée ce qu'était la _"méthode forte"_.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma cible, dit-il. Pas encore. Vous pouvez soit, me laissez passer, soit, mourir en essayant de m'arrêter.

-Pour qui tu t'prends, gringalet ! Hurla une voix dure, cassante.

Des pensionnaires furent bousculer, laissant apparaitre une femme. Elle faisait facilement dans le mètre 70, avec un corps musclé, très musclé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en des mèches désorganisés de couleur châtain. Elle portait des Rangers avec un pantalon kaki, un T-shirt noir et une veste en cuir tellement usée qu'elle semblait prête à tomber en morceaux. Dans son dos se tenait une épée si grande et si massive, que la sparta d'Hazel ressemblait à un cure-dents. Elle était fière, sans aucun doute, au vu de sa posture, de la force de sa voix et de la détermination de ses gestes.

-Clarisse La Rue, murmura Harry.

-Dis-moi p'tit con, dit-elle, tu penses sincèrement être de taille pour nous battre ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Beaucoup avaient peur d'elle, et à raison. Mais pas lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais peur de sa vie.

-Cela ne fait aucuns doutes.

Sa voix froide, antipathique, était assurer, n'émettant aucunes hésitations. Clarisse serra les poings.

-Tu sais qui nous sommes ?! Tu sais ce que la plupart d'entre nous ont accomplis comme exploits ?! Tu devrais trembler d'peur devant nous !

Sa voix porta dans l'intégralité de la Colonie, résonnant dans la forêt alentour.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur, alors que je suis ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux dans ce bas monde ? Demanda-t-il.

Un épais brouillard se leva du sol, se rependant à une vitesse folle, englobant la Colonie dans son entièreté. Chaque personne présente en ces lieux la sentie. La puissance glaciale, supérieur à la leurs, infiniment plus forte et dévastatrice. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Percy comprit à quel point son fils avait changer, à quel point l'enfant de douze ans avait évoluer pour devenir cet être froid et implacable.

-J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec vous, dit-il. Je vous les laisse.

Malgré la diminution de leurs vues, les Demi-Dieux comprirent qu'il ne s'adressait pas à eux.

-Harry, dit Percy, arrête ça !

-Et tu parles à qui morveux ? Demanda Clarisse.

Bien qu'ils ne le virent pas, Harry afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-Crois-moi Percy Jackson, tu les connais très bien. Tu les as peut-être oubliés, mais pas eux. Ils étaient tellement ravis quand je leurs est proposer de venir ici.

Au loin, ont entendirent des bruits de pas, martelant le sol avec force et vitesse. Percy ne vit d'abord que des ombres, avec de légères lueurs argentées qui s'étalaient dans des sourires. Ce n'est quand les voyant que Percy se rappela, de leurs robes allant du noir profond au rouge sanglant, de leurs yeux de flammes à l'éclat malsain, et de leurs crocs argentés capable de dévorait n'importe quoi. Le Labyrinthe. Le Ranche. Les Chevaux mangeurs d'hommes de Géryon.

-Courrez ! Hurla-t-il.

Et le Chaos commença.

* * *

Rachel regardait par la fenêtre de la Grande maison quand elle le senti. Le froid, prenant possession de tout son être, être qui lui hurlait de partir sans se retourner. Elle pivota sur elle-même, et le vit, juste derrière Dionysos. Il était à l'image de son pouvoir, glacial, étouffant, et malvoyant. Harry.

Elle voulut crier au Dieu de se retourner, de faire attention. Mais elle ne le put. En un instant, son corps tout entier fut pris dans de la glace. La morsure du froid failli la faire hurler, mais elle en était incapable désormais. Le pire pour elle, fut sans doute que le seul bruit parvenant à ses oreilles, était les battements de son cœur. Cœur qui ralentissait de manière significative, la plongeant de plus en plus prêt du gouffre qu'était la mort. Voyaient-ont Thanatos lorsque l'on mourait ? Voyaient-ont sa vie -ses peines, ses joies, ses regrets, ses fiertés, ses amours et ses désillusions- lorsque tout était finit ? Pour elle, ce fut juste le noir…

* * *

Dionysos, doucement, se leva et se retourna pour contempler sa future victime. Il l'avait senti venir à lui, oh oui ! Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il eu peur. Mais pas là, pas alors qu'il savait que c'était Harry. Il avait entendu son nom être hurler, portant jusqu'à lui, et influant la haine. Dionysos partait d'une logique simple. Aaron était ami avec Harry, Harry était là, et en tuant Harry, il se vengeait d'Aaron pour la mort d'Artémis. Cela serait simple, il le rendrait fou et Harry, dans l'incapacité de se défendre, ne pourrait y échapper.

-Tu es bien téméraire pour un gamin, lui dit-il.

-Et tu es bien orgueilleux, pour quelqu'un de déjà mort.

Dionysos ria à gorge déployer. Ce môme d'à peine 16 ans, lui disait à lui -un Dieu !- , qu'il allait mourir.

-Tu sais Dieu du vin, commença Harry, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de sous-estimer les autres.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry fut devant lui. Aussitôt, il donna au Dieu un coup de poing tellement puissant que celui-ci explosa littéralement l'un des murs de la Grande Maison, alors que Dionysos était projeter sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

-Cours Elena ! Te retourne pas ! Hurla Grover.

La petite Elena courait vite, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettaient. Sa survie en dépendait. Pourtant cela avait bien commencer. Elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi à la Colonie, un ballon de foot entre les bras. Elle n'assistait jamais aux réunions, c'étaient pour les adultes, qu'ils-disaient. Alors elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait avec Grover et Juniper, ces deux-là prenant plaisir à passer de temps avec elle. Et c'était bien, vraiment bien, mais comme à l'époque où ses parents s'aimaient. Car elle n'avait peut-être que huit ans, mais elle avait compris. Les adultes sous-estiment beaucoup les enfants en matière de compréhension.

Puis elle avait vu le brouillard se lever, accompagnant avec lui ses bruits horribles qui résonnaient de partout. Elle avait eu peur, malgré qu'elle ne le souhaitât pas. Ses parents étaient des héros, des Demi-Dieux de légende, et elle voulait leur ressemblait. Mais personne n'a l'étoffe d'un héro à 8 ans. A 8 ans, on court, mais pas pour sa vie. On s'amuse, sans penser que cela pour être la dernière fois. On est fière, sans devoir prouver sa valeur. Mais pas pour elle. Alors, animait par l'instinct de survie propre à tout être vivant, elle s'enfuit sous le bruit omniprésent dans la forêt.

Alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle, voulant être sûr de ne pas être suivit, un hennissement la fit tomber par terre. Devant elle, de toute sa splendeur horrifiante, se tenait un cheval. _Un mauvais cheval,_ pensa-t-elle…

* * *

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Perdus dans l'agitation de la bataille, bataille pour leurs survies à tous, tout le monde s'immobilisa face au fracas se répercutant dans le corps de chacun. Même les chevaux ne bougèrent plus. Sur le sol, gisait Dionysos, le visage recouvert de son sang d'or. La chute fut si violente que le brouillard se dissipa sur dix mètres. Du mur de la Grande Maison, d'on le trou béant était impossible à rater, sortit Harry. Son visage n'exprimait rien, si ce n'est un profond ennui. En revanche, il regarda avec dégoût l'Ichor tapissant son poing droit, comme s'il était souillé.

Le silence était oppressant, tant il couvait la suite des événements. Harry s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à Dionysos, le fixant du regard, avant de s'arrêtait face au Dieu toujours au sol.

-Impossible, murmura le Dieu. Tu ne peux… Pas être…

-Silence. Ordonna Harry.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, implacable et royale.

-C'est ironique quand on n'y pense.

Dionysos le regarda avec interrogation.

-Tu as passer ton existence entière à dénigré les Demi-Dieux. Tu l'es à détester de tout ton être pour ce qu'ils étaient, et ce qu'ils sont encore. Et pourtant, finit-il, ce sont eux qui assiste à ta mise à mort.

La haine s'enflamma dans le cœur de Dionysos. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler de cette façon, personne ne c'était moquer de lui sans en payer le prix fort. Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, il fit apparaître des vignes qui s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles d'Harry. Cela fut inefficace. Harry les gela, à peine l'avaient-elles effleuré.

-Personne ne te regrettera Dionysos. Que ce soit ici, où à l'Olympe.

Le poing droit d'Harry s'illumina d'un rouge sombre, contrastant avec la glace qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Et avec ce même visage imperturbable, il frappa Dionysos en plein thorax. Un coup portant la force d'un tremblement de terre.

Le sol se fracassa, se fendit, explosa, libérant la puissance de l'attaque qui frappât non seulement le Dieu, mais aussi l'intégralité de la Colonie.

Bien que cela ne dura qu'une seule et petite minute, Percy fut persuader que la Terre entière fut toucher. Chancelant, il se releva et avisa son fils. Il se tenait debout, le visage tournait vers le sol en ruine, regardant ce qu'il restait de Dionysos. Rien. Il ne restait absolument rien de ce Dieu, que Percy avait appris à apprécier au fil des années.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder son père. Autant Percy était très expressif, chacun pouvant facilement deviner son humeur, autant Harry était un bloc de glace à l'état pur, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses pensées.

-Comment… Murmura une voix.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs visages, avisant pour l'un son épouse, et pour l'autre, ce qui fut sa mère.

-Tu… Tu étais là… A côté d'moi… Murmura Annabeth, en pointant son fils du doigt.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Percy se rendit compte qu'Annabeth était très près d'Harry, quand la secousse se fit entendre.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de mes capacités, _Annabeth_ , répondit Harry. Mais je vais me montrer clément. Vois-tu, pour quelqu'un comme moi, il est d'une facilité enfantine de manipuler la Brume.

Percy vit du coin de l'œil que certains chevaux étaient toujours là, attendant. Mais son inquiétude était dirigée vers son fils. Comment en était-il arriver là ? Pourquoi déclenchait-il la mort ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu, en quatre ans, transformer son fils ? Encore une fois, ses questions furent sans réponses.

Son fils était surpuissant, plus que lui, ou que n'importe qui. Il doutait même que Poséidon puisse le vaincre. Il pensait de manière vicieuse, sans sentiments, ne visant que son objectif. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons de sa puissance. En supprimant ces sentiments, on éliminait d'office une grande part de faiblesse. Personne n'oserait se confronter à Harry. Sauf peut-être une mère prête à tout pour son enfant. Comme Hazel…

Harry bloqua l'épée entre deux de ses doigts, avisant la mère d'Elijah. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et ses muscles étaient bander à l'extrême. Sa mâchoire était contractée au maximum, lèvres retroussaient, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

 **-OU EST-IL ?!** Hurla-t-elle.

Harry l'éloigna d'un simple mouvement de bras. Heureusement pour elle, Frank et Nico la rattrapèrent avant l'impact avec le sol.

Harry les regarda avec dédain.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il, mon but n'était pas uniquement de tuer Dionysos. Je devais aussi faire en sorte que les 7 de la prophétie restent à la Colonie.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nico.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Nico fut sur le cul. Le corps d'Harry se mit, très lentement, à se distendre, comme s'il s'aspirait lui-même.

-Car si vous êtes tous là…

Son corps se distendit encore un peu plus, illuminé par le soleil couchant.

-…Qui à part Reyna…

Encore un peu plus.

-…Va protéger la Nouvelle-Rome d'Elijah ?

Et il disparu.

* * *

 **...REVIEWS !**


End file.
